


Nightmare Series

by Misery_Martini



Series: Nightmare Series [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini
Summary: The Nightmare Series -- The participants of Danganronpa V3 have restless, vivid dreams....





	Nightmare Series

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to post more often so I thought of the Nightmare Series--a short story for each character.

Distorted shadows intermingled through the flicker of the bonfire. The illumination casted an ethereal glow upon them as the crackle of the fire’s vitality soothed her ears. The night was still young, yet an oddly streaked night sky floated high above them--a mix of shadowed grey, purple and red. The stars...the stars in this land looked flat to her eye. The twinkle of the night stars in her homeland would outshine the entire whole of the sky above. An ominous sign.

They had gathered together in the courtyard at her urgency. The fear and uncertainty had been like the wave of a tsunami, so deep ran the discontent of her classmates that the idea had so easily sprung into her mind. A ceremony to dispel the empty encroaching void laid before them and replace it with the unconditional kindness of Atua--yes, this was the answer to the unspoken question.

How would they escape this horrible nightmare? It will be done according to Atua’s will. Once they knew the peace and tranquility of Atua’s grace, all doubt will vanish. With a strong voice, she intoned her opening words:

“Atua, you have brought us together for your purpose.  
Guide and protect us on this death road of despair.”

The steady beat of Kiyo’s ancient drum propelled them forward as the jingle of Kaede’s tambourine accentuated their rhythmic movements around the bonfire. Words of praise, hope and love sprung from her mouth, the language of her people, as a haunting chant that resonated within their souls.

“Heal our pain and unite our hearts.”

The thrumming’s pace increased and likewise so did the hypnotic movements of her classmates around the bonfire. It was as if they all became one being: sixteen minds inside one body with one heartbeat. As she twirled in place next to the altar, she held up the sacred instruments to be used in the class offering for all to see.

The glint of the intricate dagger contrasted with the simple clay bowl as she drew it across her left palm. Her spirit’s essence flowed out into the vessel, the warmth soaking into the clay. She drew forward towards the fire and kneeled in front of it placing the offering into the awaiting flames.

An awed silence fell over them as they huddled behind her and the warmth of the now intense, blazing fire. She spoke her closing words as a sacred promise to her friends that no harm would come to them as followers of Atua.

“With you Atua, we will live in harmony.”

A sudden flash of metal appeared in the corner of her eye as an overwhelming horrible pain took hold of her. A jagged blade slashed through her throat---she struggled to speak but only a gastly croaking sound filled her ears. Her life blood gushed forth in front of her as screams of panic rung out. The cold metal hand lovingly caressed the back of her neck before violently pushing her straight into the bonfire. 

Every nerve, every part of her being screamed in agony as the world suddenly became bright before her eyes melted into liquid pools and darkness took hold.


End file.
